Krys Jericho
Krystle Irvine (born January 4, 1982) is a female American professional wrestler currently signed to Fans Wrestling Alliance, Pure Wrestling Carnage and WWE Roleplay 2003 under the name Krys Jericho. She is a former DSW Women's Champion, AMW Women's Champion, XWO Intercontinental Champion, and former AWA Revolution Champion. Early Life Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Krystle was born into a family of wrestling fans. Her mother introduced Krys and her brother to professional wrestling at a very young age, and the young Krystle had been hooked ever since. She grew up idolizing wrestlers like Bret Hart and Hulk Hogan, among others. When she turned sixteen, she grew tired of the same antics she would watch on RAW and Monday Nitro each and every week, and turned to a new company, one closer to home: ECW. There, she became addicted to the hardcore and technical styles that the wrestlers brought each and every night, and the dedication and passion the fans showed on a nightly basis revitalized her passion for wrestling. It was there that she met a young man named Chris Jericho. After training with him and later Lance Storm, Krys perfected her skills at the art of technical wrestling and, on her twentieth birthday, set out on her own to join the Philadelphia independent circuit, with the hopes of making it into the World Wrestling Federation. Xtreme-Wrestling-Oblivion (2004 - 2006) After a few years on the independent scene, Krys met a young female wrestler from Fort Worth, Texas named Alexandra Callaway, who was the daughter of the legendary Undertaker. The two of them became fast friends, and Alexandra and her business partner Cassandra Daniels introduced Krys to Xtreme-Wrestling-Oblivion. Once there, Krys took on the name of Krystle Benjamin, and using the gimmick that she was the younger sister of current WWE Superstar Shelton Benjamin. Under that name, Krys gained notoriety for showcasing her abilities, and throwing out all the stops to make sure the fans left each show entertained and ready to come back for more. It was in XWO: Lifeblood that Krys once again met up with Chris Jericho, who was the company's Intercontinental Champion, and the two dated briefly before Jericho left the company. On his way out, Jericho dropped the title to Krys, who reigned as champion until the company's discontinuation. American Made Wrestling (2007 - April 2008) After taking a hiatus from wrestling, Krys once again received a call from Alexandra Callaway, but this time it was to introduce her to an entirely new promotion in professional wrestling. It was American Made Wrestling, owned by Cassandra Daniels and Alexandra Callaway. Krys, now married, made her anticipated debut with the company under the name Krys Jericho. She debuted in the main event, a Triple Threat match on the flagship show, Full Throttle, that saw her facing off against her longtime friend Alexandra, and a fellow newcomer to the company, Christina Spencer. The match ended with Alexandra gaining the win after she pinned Christina. Later, Krys would enter a feud with AMW's first ever Women's Champion, Abii Heart. Heart made the feud personal when she said lewd and scathing remarks about Krys' husband Chris Jericho, and used brass knuckles to gain a win over Krys on the September 24th edition of Full Throttle. At the company's first pay-per-view event, Sacrament, Krys pulled out a huge upset over the champion, making Abii tap out with the move her husband made famous, the Walls of Jericho, after having the champion locked in the maneuver for two and a half minutes. After the match, the two women showed their mutual respect for one another by shaking hands. The two later became friends. Women's Champion Krys reigned as the AMW Women's Champion for a month. During that month, she faced Christina Spencer, which ended in a no contest when Krys did a moonsault onto Christina on the outside of the ring, and neither woman could answer the ten count. She defeated Ariel Maddox in a non-title, I Quit match, making the woman scream "I Quit" to the world. In a two-day pay-per-view event called "Halloweek Havok" that ran from October 31st to November 1st, Krys lost her Women's Championship in the Triple Threat main event in Mexico City. While the first part of the show aired from Amsterdam, the second part aired from Mexico City. In the main event of the evening, Krys wrestled Torrance Walker and Christina Spencer in a historical match for the Women's Championship. Krys lost the title when Torrance pinned Christina to win the championship. Torrance reigned as Women's Champion until her retirement from wrestling in late February. Late 2007 - 2008 After losing the championship, Krys defeated another newcomer, Amber Harris, whose departure from the company was just as sudden as her arrival. The next week, Krys was one of many women who interfered in a match between Christina and Harris, attacking Harris and showing her the door on her way out of the company. The following week was to be the debut of her husband in the company, but due to certain technicalities he missed both his flight and his match. American Made Wrestling took a brief hiatus for a brief while from the end of November till the new year, and with its return marked a new era in wrestling. The vacant World Heavyweight Championship was up for grabs in a battle royal, and there were going to be 12 participants. She lost her chance when she once again took on Christina and Torrance when she was pinned by Christina. The following week, she disdainfully competed in a lingerie battle royal, and happily eliminated herself and another newcomer, the Australian Diva Kirsten Addok. She later defeated Addok in a Texas Bullrope match in the February 5 edition of Full Throttle, earning her way into the Battle Royal at the next pay-per-view, Unhinged. On February 24th, 2008, a familiar face appeared in AMW as John Cena, Krys' friend from when her husband was in the WWE, made his feelings known to her and the world. Trying not to let her emotions get in the way of their friendship, Krys never gave him a clear answer as to who she wanted between him and her husband. Despite giving her all in the Battle Royal, her own husband mistakenly eliminated her, when he was sent into the turnbuckle, knocking her off as she was about to execute a hurricanrana. Not long after Unhinged, due to a lack of enthusiasm from many of the company's employees, Callaway and Daniels placed the company on a hiatus until the end of March. When the company made its return from the break, LiveWire on Saturday nights replaced Full Throttle on Tuesdays. Once again, though many appeared for the first LiveWire of April, and Krys was scheduled to face rival Christina Spencer for the number two contender spot to the AMW Women's Championship, the company closed its doors, and the two never had their match. American Wrestling Alliance (April 2008 - July 2008) Shortly after AMW closed its doors, Krys was on the hunt for a new company to join. Due to an altercation with her husband, Krys decided to head to American Wrestling Alliance, owned by Jayson Zine and Charisma Johnson, where Alexandra Callaway was once again. Krys made her official debut in the American Wrestling Alliance on April 20, 2008 in a dark match, defeating Callaway. The following week on Revolution, Jericho continued her streak, winning a triple threat match against Jessica James and Starr Lehmann, the former secretary of AWA co-owner Jayson Zine. On the May 4th edition of Revolution, she teamed with former AWA Revolution Champion Fallyn St. John in a tag team match against newcomers Konstantine Weylin and Kentucky Cooper. The duo lost the match when Fallyn was pinned by Kentucky, and Konstantine held Krys' legs, keeping her from breaking the pinfall. The following week on Revolution, Krys participated in a Hardcore Elimination Battle Royal. She was one of the final three participants in the ring, fighting until she was hit by a sledgehammer to the back, and being hit with her two opponents' finishers, and being pinned. She later wrestled at the AWA pay-per-view event, Civil War, on May 18, 2008, where she defeated King Flip to face the AWA Regional Champion Karsten Cash. She was later defeated by Cash, who retained the title. On the May 25th edition of Revolution, Krys was defeated by Gavin Masterson to become the new Number One Contender to the AWA Regional Championship. People's Revolution Champion On the June 1st edition of Revolution, Krys defeated Nicola Jyentaz for the 'Holy' Revolution Championship, a title which Krys re-christened the People's Revolution Championship, in honor to those who supported her in all that she has done. On the June 8th edition of Revolution, Krys lost her Revolution Championship to Chris Christianello in a Sunday School match, when Christianello threatened to attack school kids with the Bible if they didn't vote for her. Krys became the third person in three weeks to lose the championship. Thankfully for her, Christianello lost the championship the next week as well, to Lucas Kane. At the next AWA pay-per-view, Holy Grail, live from the Pittsburgh Chapter of the Church of Greater St. Kutulmak on June 22nd, 2008, Krys and Dani were both defeated in a Noah's Arc match by Revolution Champion Lucas Kane. He has been the first person to successfully defend the championship in several weeks. Life After the Championship After losing a rematch for the Revolution Championship at Holy Grail, Krys was not present at the June 29th edition of Revolution, and, at the next week's tapings, was scheduled to face Nicola Jyentaz and Georgia James in a Triple Threat Match. Sadly, before the three could compete in their match, the American Wrestling Alliance closed its doors on July 6, 2008 and everyone was released from their contracts per orders from AWA owner Jayson Zine, amid problems from the Church of Greater St. Kutulmak leaders Brother Shane Jacobs and Sister Brianna Blake. WWE Roleplay 2003 (May 2008 - Present) On May 12, 2008, Krys Jericho signed a contract to perform in WWE Roleplay, another independent promotion. She defeated Kasey Winterborn on the May 23rd edition of Aftershock in her debut match. On the June 23rd edition of Aftershock, Krys Jericho and best friend Alexandra Callaway teamed up to take on Kennedy Hart and Lita in a tag team match. Since Lita had been unable to compete, the match was turned into a Handicap match, and the two Divas destroyed Kennedy Hart and ended her WWER career. On the July 11th edition of Aftershock, Krys defeated Elizabeth Perez and Kelly Stratus in a Divas' Triple Threat Match. It was announced on the July 5th edition of the WWER's sister show, Genetic, it was announced that a draft was taking place that night between Aftershock GM Kevin Carter and Genetic GM Amber Grissom. Krys Jericho was the second draft pick, the first draft pick for Genetic. She is scheduled to make her Genetic debut on the July 29th episode, taking on WWER Women's Champion Morgan Cain and her sister Corrie Cain in a Triple Threat Match. Fans Wrestling Alliance (July 2008 - Present) On Tuesday, July 8, 2008, it was announced that Krys Jericho, a former Superstar of the American Wrestling Alliance, had signed a contract with the Fans Wrestling Alliance, or FWA, for short. On the July 21 edition of Conflict, Krys Jericho made her debut in the company, defeating fellow newcomer Sinn Estarr in her debut match. Pure Wrestling Carnage (June 2008 - Present) Krys once again signed another wrestling contract; this time for the Las Vegas-based Pure Wrestling Carnage. She made her debut in the main event of the first episode of Final Solution, defeating newcomer Trey Larson to advance in the PWC World Championship tournament. It was announced that she will take on her fellow former AMW alumni, Dhillon Michaels, in a second-round, Falls Count Anywhere match on the July 31st edition of Final Solution, in her second main event match in PWC. Both she and Michaels, along with another AMW alum in Mr. Nyman, currently share one point each in the World Championship Tournament rankings to crown the first-ever PWC Champion. Companies Krys has worked for/currently working for *''Deep South Wrestling'' *''Xtreme-Wrestling-Oblivion'' *''American Made Wrestling'' *''American Wrestling Alliance'' *''WWE Roleplay (Currently working for)'' *''Pure Wrestling Carnage (Currently working for)'' *''Fans Wrestling Alliance (Currently working for)'' Entrance Themes *''Flesh & Blood (Sacrifice)'' - Poison (DSW, XWO) *''Bed'' - J. Holiday (AMW, PWC, FWA; current theme) *''So Tell Me Why'' - Poison (AWA, WWER; current theme) Championships and accomplishments *'Deep South Wrestling' :*DSW Women's Championship *'Xtreme-Wrestling-Oblivion' :*XWO Intercontinental Championship (1 time; won from Chris Jericho) *'American Made Wrestling' :*AMW Women's Championship (1 time; won from Abii Heart) *'American Wrestling Alliance' :*AWA Revolution Championship (Krys renamed it the People's Revolution Championship, in honor of the fans who support her) Personal Life Krys Jericho currently divides her time between Tampa, Florida, where she and her husband live; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where she frequently travels back to for sports events and whenever she can find the time; and Las Vegas, Nevada, for Pure Wrestling Carnage's Final Solution tapings. Krys does not speak very much about her personal life or her personal business, but she is very passionate about the sport she loves. She was raised on a modest income with her mother and younger brother, and was born and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Her full birth name is Krystle; her mother got the inspiration for the name from Krystle Carrington on the 80's soap opera Dynasty, but she prefers to be called Krys. On occasion, she will use her full first name. She is a proud Philadelphia native, and proudly supports the Philadelphia Flyers and arena football team Philadelphia Soul. She has even been seen at many Flyers games, and was at the Flyers' last playoffs game against the Pittsburgh Penguins. Krys has also been known to beat the living hell out of a person if they assume that she is only as successful as she is because of who she's married to. She is fiercely proud of herself, believes in her own strengths and abilities, and will take on anyone who challenges her success. She staunchly believes that she is great because of her own abilities, and not her last name. The last person who'd told her that she was only Women's Champion in AMW because of who she'd married had been Amber Harris, and Krys attacked her viciously in their match, defeating her quickly, then she, along with a few other divas in the company, attacked both Harris and rival Christina Spencer the next week on Full Throttle, kicking Amber and her father Daniel Harris both out of AMW. Chris Jericho Krys has been married to Chris Jericho since late 2005, but they have known each other since 1996, when she first started attending ECW shows. He trained her, followed by Lance Storm after Jericho's departure to WCW, when she was sure she had learned all she could from the two men, she set out on her own. The two met up again throughout the years, and have dated on and off multiple times. Not long before Jericho's departure from the WWE, the two of them met again, and she and Chris dated for a few weeks before Jericho proposed. She accepted, and the two married quietly in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada on November 9, 2005, in a ceremony attended only by family and close friends. Krys will not talk publicly about how their relationship came to be. John Cena It is unclear whether Krys genuinely does have feelings for John Cena or not, but she was present backstage at RAW in 2005 the night Jericho was fired. An upset Krys appeared at Cena's hotel room after the incident, and the two shared a romantic embrace while Krys cried into his arms. Krys had also alluded that, while she was upset at one point with her husband, she and Cena shared an intimate but very brief relationship--one that ended just shy of sex. While Cena wants there to be more between the two of them than just friendship, Krys has never spoken her opinion on whether she wants him or not. External Links *http://myspace.com/oneandonly_krys_jericho - Official Krys Jericho MySpace page *http://groups.msn.com/American-Wrestling-Alliance - American Wrestling Alliance Homepage *http://groups.msn.com/WWERoleplay2003 - WWE Roleplay Homepage *http://groups.msn.com/pwc - Pure Wrestling Carnage Homepage *http://groups.msn.com/fwa-com/fwacentral1.msnw Fans Wrestling Alliance Homepage Jericho, Krys Jericho, Krys Jericho, Krys